dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Skaraee'uu
CE Half-Fiend Kenku Rogue 1 / Warlock 16 HP: 104 (17 HD) Init: +6 Speed: 30 feet / Fly: 30 feet (Average) Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 22 BAB: +12/+7/+2 Attack: +4 Defending Quarterstaff (1d6+3 20/x2), Bite (1d6), Claw (1d4) Abilities: STR 15, DEX 22, CON 14, INT 18, WIS 14, CHA 18 Saves: Fort +09 (+10 vs. Spells cast by Good creatures), Ref +13 (+14 vs. Spells cast by Good creatures), Will +12 (+13 vs. Spells cast by Good creatures) Skills: Appraise +10, Balance +12, Bluff +14, Concentration +10, Gather Information +8, Hide +18, Intimidate +16, Jump +10, Knowledge (Arcana) +19, Knowledge (History) +14, Knowledge (The Planes) +14, Knowledge (Religion) +19, Move Silently +18, Sense Motive +12, Spellcraft +14, Spot +6 Languages: Kenku, Shou, Abyssal, Draconic Feats: Fiendish Heritage, Fiendish Power, Great Fortitude, Leadership, Thrall to Demon, Weapon Finesse Possessions: Amulet of Natural Armor +3, Ring of Protection +3, +4 Defending Quarterstaff Patron: Pazuzu Features: Kenuku Qualities Great Ally (Ex): Skaraee’uu works exceptionally well with his allies. When successfully aided on a skill check or attack roll by an ally, he applies a +3 to this skill check or attack roll instead of the normal +2 bonus. Furthermore, he gains a +4 bonus on attack rolls against foes flanked by an ally, instead of the normal +2 bonus. Mimicry (Ex): Skaraee’uu can perfectly mimic familiar sounds, accents, and voices. The ability does not enable him to speak languages he does not understand. To duplicate an individual’s voice, he makes a Bluff check; a listener familiar with the voice being imitated must succeed on an opposed Sense Motive check to discern that the voice is not genuine. Sneak Attack: Skaraee’uu deals an extra 1d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Skaraee’uu can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Invocations: Skaraee’uu does not prepare or cast spells as other wielders of Arcane magic do. Instead, he possesses a repertoire of attacks, defenses, and abilities known as invocations that require him/her to focus the wild energy that suffuses his/her soul. Skaraee’uu’s invocations are spell-like abilities; using an invocation is therefore a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. An invocation can be disrupted, just as a spell can be ruined during casting. Skaraee’uu is entitled to a Concentration check to successfully use an invocation if he/she is hit with an attack while invoking, just as a spellcaster would be. He can choose to use an invocation defensively, by making a successful Concentration check, to avoid provoking attacks of opportunity. Skaraee’uu invocations are subject to spell resistance unless an invocation description specifically states otherwise. His caster level for his/her invocations is equal to his/her Warlock Level. Eldritch Blast (Sp): Skaraee’uu attacks his foes with eldritch power, using baleful magical energy to deal damage and sometimes impart other debilitating effects. His Eldritch Blast is a ray with a range of 60 feet. It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target, allowing no saving throw. His Eldritch Blast deals 7d6 points of damage, and is equivalent to 8th Level spell Detect Magic (Sp): Skaraee’uu can use the Detect Magic spell at will, as a 16 Level caster. Damage Reduction (Su): Fortified by the Demonic power flowing through his body, Skaraee’uu gains a Damage Reduction of 4/Cold Iron. Deceive Item (Ex): Skaraee’uu has the ability to more easily commandeer magic items made for the use of other characters. When making a Use Magic Device check, he can take 10, even if distracted or threatened. Fiendish Resilience (Sp): Once per day, Skaraee’uu can enter into a state in which he gains Fast Healing 2. He can remain in this state for two minutes. Entering into this state is a Free Action. Energy Resistance (Su): Skaraee’uu has Resistance 5 against cold and electricity. Imbue Item (Su): Skaraee’uu can use his supernatural power to create magical items, even if he doesn’t know the spells required to make an item (although, he must have the appropriate item creation feat). He can substitute a Use Magic Item check (DC 15 + spell level for Arcane spells and DC 25 + spell level for Divine spells) in place of a required spell he doesn’t know or can’t cast. If the check succeeds, Skaraee’uu can create the item as if he cast the required spell. If it fails, he cannot complete the item. He does not expend the EXP or GP costs for making the item; his progress is simply arrested. He cannot retry his Use Magic Item check for that spell until he gains a new level. Spell Like Abilities: 3/Day: Darkness, Poison, Unholy Aura 1/Day: Blasphemy, Contagion, Desecrate, Horrid Wilting, Summon Monster IX ''(Fiends Only), ''Unhallow, Unholy Blight Immunities (Ex): Skaraee’uu is immune to poisons. Resistances (Ex): Skaraee’uu receives an Acid, Cold, Electricity and Fire Resistance of 20 Spellcasting Invocations Known: 10 Least Invocations: Eldritch Spear, Entropic Warding, See the Unseen Lesser Invocations: Beshadowed Blast, Eldritch Chain, Flee the Scene Greater Invocations: Eldritch Cone, Devour Magic, Repelling Blast Dark Invocations: Dark Discorporation Combat/Tactics Skaraee’uu eschews physical combat, instead relying on his warlock blasts and other invocations and spell-like abilities to defeat enemies. As the Warlock King of Kenkunosoto, Skaraee’uu also has highly trained bodyguards at his side at all times, who do his bidding unhesitatingly. Friends/Allies Skaraee’uu is the Warlock King of Kenkunosoto, and has the adoration and respect of most Kenku. The few who genuinely don’t care for him respect him, however. Because of his heritage and position, Skaraee’uu is one of the few Kenku that directly have the ear of Pazuzu. Foes/Enemies Rekrok, the brother of Skaraee’uu is the Warlock King’s primary foe. Rekrok believes his brother to be weak, and faltering from the path that Pazuzu set forth for the Kenku of the city to follow. Appearance Skaraee’uu appears mostly as any other Kenku would- he stands about five feet in height, and weighs about 75 pounds. A pair of red eyes, and a large beak dominates his head. His feathers are black, as are the feathers of other Kenku, but because of his fiendish heritage, his feathers are so black, they appear dark reddish at their ends. Personality Though a warlock pledged to a Demon Lord, and a Half-Fiend himself, Skaraee’uu isn’t blindly maliciously evil. Instead, he is pragmatic, and is more interested in maintaining his temporal power, and the peace within his city, than he is ensuring that his patron and ancestor, Pazuzu, is completely satisfied. History Skaraee’uu was born in the year 1,102, the first-hatched son of the reigning Warlock King. His younger brother, Rekrok, was born in the same clutch. But, because Skaraee’uu emerged from his egg first, he was designated to succeed their father, as opposed to his other siblings who hatched from that same clutch. The young Skaraee’uu was raised and educated in the manner most befitting the future king of the secret Kenku city-state. Upon reaching maturity, like his forefathers before him, Skaraee’uu contacted his ancestor, Pazuzu, and entered into a Warlock pact with him. Until he succeeded his father, Skaraee’uu acted as a special mediator between the cult of Pazuzu in the city, and the Demon Lord himself. In 1,138, Skaraee’uu finally succeeded his father as the Warlock King of Kenkunosoto. As tradition decreed, the younger noble challenged his father for the title when he felt he was ready, and won, deposing of his elder and sacrificing him in the name of Pazuzu. Skaraee’uu’s reign has been anything but the orthodox reigns of many of his forefathers. More and more, the Kenku has leaned towards abandoning certain traditions and customs, in order to make his own reign easier. This has particularly ruffled the feathers of his brother, Rekrok, who has, in response, formed a group hellbent on enforcing traditional mores, known as the Talons of Rekrok. Skaraee’uu is not threatened by his brother, yet, but he is pragmatic enough to realize that the more power Rekrok wields, the more of a precarious position he himself is in. Motivations and Goals Ultimately, Skaraee’uu wishes to maintain control of Kenkunosoto, and eventually have offspring to pass this honor to, as it was passed to him. In an optimum world, he would balance pragmaticism with the tradition called upon by his brother, and the Talons of Rekrok.